Problem: A silver pair of gloves costs $$66$, which is $6$ times as much as a gold belt costs. How much does the gold belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the gold belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$66 \div 6$ $$66 \div 6 = $11$ A gold belt costs $$11$.